


A day to be remembered.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Brief and not serious mention of blood, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Semi Eita, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please love this, ushijima and tendou are honestly just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Tendou makes sure that Ushijima's birthday is absolutely perfect.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A day to be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay happy birthday Ushijima! My dearest farmer boy, I can't express how much I adore this man.
> 
> Also I apologize! As I am posting this right now, it isn't Ushijima's birthday anymore (in my time zone) and I am sorry for being late.  
> But I think I deem it fit that I was late because I was playing volleyball for too long lmao-
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy my first fully fledged written ushiten fic! Nice and fluffy but I wouldn't get used to it :)

Usually, Ushijima would be awake and going at six thirty am, probably out running before coming home at seven thirty to shower, eat breakfast with his husband and then enjoy the rest of the day together by buying some groceries, tend his plants, maybe watch a movie and then go out together where Tendou would then take the lead to do fun activities.

Usually.

Because on this particular day, he was awoken at five in the morning to sleepy neck kisses and drowsy giggles in his ear from none other than Tendou.

"Hey Toshi.. g'morning.. Happy birthday." The groggy voice whispered in his ear, placing another kiss to his earlobe after that.

"Good morning Satori. What are you doing awake? Usually we would both still be asleep at this time." Ushijima responded, his own voice still deep and slightly sluggish as he ran a hand up and down the bare back of the redhead, who shivered at the touch.

"Oh nothing.. Just wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday that's all.. and give you your first gift of the day." Tendou let out another giggle at that before Ushijima felt hands (that weren't his mind you) traveling down lower and lower before a touch shocked him awake.

Ushijima couldn't help but crack a small smile.  
He would be more than happy to oblige.  
This wasn't a bad start into the day, no not at all.

\--

"I overdid myself, this was too good of a first present." Tendou breathed out dreamily, chuckling as he watched Ushijima get ready for his usual morning run.

"I would object that it was more of a present for yourself than it was to me." Ushijima responded, ignoring the squawk of protest coming from behind him as he slipped his running shorts on, hiding a grin.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Are you mocking me?" Tendou gasped, sitting up straight in bed before letting out a whine of pain and slinking back down like a wet noodle.

"Maybe."

Another gasp.  
"When did you become so mean? This isn't the husband I married!" Tendou cried out dramatically, only stopping when Ushijima walked up to him and kissed his lips.

"... Well that's a good way to shut me up, you got me there." And so Tendou's face was flustered, cheeks burning back up into a bright shade of red as he waved his husband off, waiting until he heard the front door close before getting up (albeit scrunching his face up in pain) and waddling his way towards the kitchen to get out the delicious, and healthy breakfast that was already made.

Or at least he had thought he had.

"I mean.. I did make a _delicious_ meal.." Tendou mumbled, staring at the sugary treats he had made the day before and just got out of the fridge.

"Ah damn.. I'll just make something else right now then. Satori the chef!" He laughed to himself, then grabbed all the necessities he needed before checking the time.  
Yeah, he can do this.

Ushijima came back home to hearty scent in the air, already letting out a hum of agreement as he toed his shoes and socks off at the genkan, slipping into some slippers before quickly making his way to the bathroom so he could wash off his sweat.

"The food you're making smells quite nice, what is it?" He then inquired when walking into the dining room, now feeling freshened up again while looking towards the kitchen, where Tendou had jumped about two feet in the air in surprise.

"Wakatoshi-kun! Stop scaring me like that!" He said, breathing heavily as he gripped the ladle like a weapon.

"Still breathing so heavily? I would've thought that more than an hour would've given you time enough to calm down." Ushijima smiled at the pout he got in return.

"I have influenced you in a very bad way I see." Tendou muttered before turning back to the stove.  
"Also it's miso soup, tamagoyaki, natto, some salad and fried fish. Don't worry, I've already got the green tea and rice."

"Thank you Satori." Ushijima couldn't help but walk up behind the other, leaning down to kiss his cheek before helping out a little, much to the others protest.

Soon enough they were both sat at the tatami table, Tendou watching the other eat with a content smile on his face. There was nothing more pleasing to him than when he made something that his husband could enjoy and appreciate.

"You should eat too." He was startled out of his dreamy thoughts by that statement, laughing quietly before sipping at his miso soup.  
"I know Wakatoshi-kun, I know. But we can take our time right? And then enjoy the day because it's your birthday!"

Ushijima only hummed in agreement, chopsticks picking up some rice before that disappeared into his mouth.

"You want hayashi rice for lunch right? Or dinner?"

"Dinner would be fine. We can eat out for lunch."

"Okay good." Tendou grinned widely, shoving a piece of the tamagoyaki between his lips.  
He knew he could read Ushijima well.  
He hoped the others would keep their promise.

\--

"Hmm Wakatoshi-kun? Isn't this nice?" Tendou asked, walking around the botanical garden with the other as he watched Ushijima look at different plants and read the little plates beside them even though he knew most of them already due to the books he had gotten after breakfast.

"Yes, this is indeed splendid Satori. Thank you for taking me here." And Tendou could have died right then and there when his dear Wakatoshi-kun smiled at him.

"No problem! I'm glad you like it." Afterwards they were quiet again, Tendou watching Ushijima lead them around quite enthusiastically, telling him extra information about the plant that they didn't mention on the little info plate.

Tendou would always listen, not really interested but he loved seeing Ushijima so happy about a topic that he would gladly do this all day.  
And maybe that explains why his husband would be able to sit by him while he explained to the other the plot of a new anime he was watching or the story of any old mangas he had already read.

They continued walking around the different plants, Tendou sometimes taking a closer look when Ushijima told him to, nodding at whatever he said with a content hum. It was a domestic setting, watching Ushijima kneel down on one knee to get an even closer look on the plant before proceeding to tell Tendou about his discoveries.  
Tendou loved it.  
Tendou loved _him._

"Yknow I really love you, right Wakatoshi-kun?" The words slipped past his lips before he could stop it, but he smiled regardless as he saw the other turn towards him.

"I love you too Satori. And I'm so incredibly grateful that I have you in my life right now and hopefully for the rest of it as well."

Tendou might as well just explode from how sweet that was right now, huh?  
"Wakatoshi-kun, you say you're not good with words and then you hit me with that." Tendou sniffled slightly before walking up to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"I'm grateful too Wakkun. I really am glad I met you."

\--

"Satori, you've got rice on your cheek." Ushijima pointed out, tilting his head in amusement as he watched Tendou trying to get it with his tongue, it flicking sidewards to try and reach it.

He could decipher the small 'almost got it' from the redhead, chuckling softly before resuming to eat his katsudon and miso soup, watching his lovely husband swipe his finger over his cheek, sticking said finger into his mouth discreetly before resuming to eat his tonkatsu.

"This is a good place, again thank you for bringing me here Satori."

"Anything for my birthday boy." Tendou hummed after swallowing what he had in his mouth, smiling at the other and checking the time.  
Good good. If he had planned it out right, they would still have enough time to go to one more place. He would bring Ushijima to the arcade, just to have some fun and hopefully win him that weird smiling carrot keychain where Ushijima said "It looks very much like you Satori."

(Tendou didn't understand how it did but if Ushijima said so then it must be true.)

"Do you plan on taking me someplace else after this or do you want to go home after? Perhaps we could prepare the hayashi rice together." Ushijima suggested, bringing Tendou back out of his thoughts.

"No Wakatoshi-kun, first of all I'm preparing it for you and second, we could go to the arcade if you want to?" Tendou responded, licking over his lips before pressing them together to a cheeky grin.

Ushijima just looked at him before nodding.

Success.  
Tendou would have to give himself a pat on the back.

\--

"No! Not again! I'll get that thing for you Wakatoshi-kun and that's a promise!" Tendou whined, nearly punching the glass of the claw machine as he inserted a few more coins.  
He had been winning toy after toy for Ushijima but had gotten stuck at the keychains.

At this point Ushijima had a succulent plushie with a cute face on it, a figurine of a cowboy, another plushie but this time it was a snake and a boob mouse pad which was honestly more for Tendou himself than Ushijima.

(Yes it was actually for him and he used Ushijima as an excuse.)

"Satori, you know you don't have to-" Ushijima got cut off by a yell that caused small kids from claw machines beside them to jump and cry, running away.

"Satori-"

"No, I've got this! See?! See I go- NO NOT AGAIN!" Tendou slumped down after, looking at Ushijima with sad puppy eyes before jumping up.  
"One more try. One more, okay?"

"... Alright. But please quiet down, you're scaring the kids and the person behind the counter also looks terrified." Ushijima sighed out before waiting.

He smiled when Tendou finally got it, Tendou himself cheering loudly before handing the other the weird smiling carrot keychain.

"See! Now you have a constant reminder of me!" He grinned triumphantly while Ushijima looked at the keychain, seeming confused before his eyes glazed over with realization.

".. Is this because I said this looked like you?"

"Mmh-hmm! Exactly!"

"That was a joke. But still thank you."

Tendou did not hear the last sentance as he basically fell over.

\--

 _Yes! I owe Eita-kun a lot for this!_ Was Tendou's first thought as they walked into their house, seeing the prepared rose petals leading out to the garden, where he could catch a glimpse of the set table sans the food.

"I think someone broke into our house."

"I- what."

"There's rose petals everywhere." Ushijima pointed at it with his chin, one hand occupied with a bag full of toys from the arcade and the other with Tendou's hand.

"Oh don't worry, I asked Semi Semi to come and fix this place up a tiny bit. I'll clean up, promise." Tendou smiled sheepishly before shaking his head, pushing his shoes and socks off before dashing into the kitchen and grabbing his apron.  
"Okay now you relax and take a bath! I'm making the hayashi rice!"

"Only if you insist." Ushijima was suddenly standing beside him in the kitchen, arms wrapped around Tendou's waist. 

"Of course I do Toshi. Go on, take a bath and relax your muscles. Who knows when you're going to need them again." The redhead just laughed, pushing his husband off of him before grabbing the necessary items to cook Ushijima's favorite.

After a while, a long while to be honest, Tendou rushed into the bathroom, shocking Ushijima in it as the door suddenly slammed open.  
"Dinners ready love!" Tendou laughed, before pausing as he saw Ushijima sitting in the bath, bubbles resting on his head like a little pyramid.

"Satori, you've been staring at me for over five minutes now. Are you feeling alright?" Ushijima asked when he saw a line of drool dripping down from Tendou's chin, chuckling softly at the reaction before dipping into the water, rinsing off and getting out of the bathtub.  
In return he received a gasp, then a loud crashing as Tendou fell backwards.

"You're too beautiful for me Wakkun, please! You're going to literally make me shoot fountains of blood from my nose." Tendou whined, getting back up before running back down to the kitchen.  
"Be ready and look fancy, okay?"

Before Ushijima could ask why, Tendou was gone.

And so Ushijima came downstairs wearing a fancy suit, though he had no idea why.  
But instead of the tatami table being ready, he only saw rose petals on it, being able to decipher what it said as he made his way to the sliding door to the garden.

"Happy birthday Toshi!" A party horn was thrusted against his face as Tendou jumped at him, leading him towards a neatly set table with the food still steaming and ready for ingestion.  
Tendou was also wearing a fancy suit, he noticed.  
The small porch was cleaned and the table was right in the middle, giving a nice view of the garden, which was lit up by fairy lights and candles.  
Ushijima appreciated the fact that Tendou kept an eye out on where to put what, as to not endanger any of his dear plants.

Ushijima smiled.

"Thank you Satori, again. You truly amaze me."

And Tendou would blush as he lead his husband to his seat, sitting down across from him before they could finally begin eating.

The food disappeared slowly and soon enough Ushijima found himself in the middle of their garden, swaying to music only the two could hear as they slow danced between the different lights Tendou had set up.

Tendou was infatuated, his smile never leaving as he pushed himself closer to his beloved, arms wrapped around his neck and feeling the hands on his waist.

The two leaned their foreheads together, the dance slow and perfect.

"Happy birthday To-"

His words got cut off by a kiss but Tendou didn't mind.  
They both knew what the kiss meant.

They both felt the silent "I love you." in their hearts because their hearts were one at the moment.

It was the perfect birthday.


End file.
